1. Field
The following description relates to an optical disc drive, and more particularly, to a spindle motor assembly for an optical disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disc drive includes a spindle motor for driving a disc. A flat cable to electrically connect to a main board is provided on the spindle motor. The flat cable typically includes one ground line and a plurality of signal lines. A spindle motor assembly typically includes a rotor on which a disc is mounted, a stator that is disposed under the rotor, and a conductive plate that allows the rotor to be fixed thereto and which functions as a shield plate for protecting the stator and the rotor from external electrical noise.
The conductive plate is typically fixed to a movable frame of the optical disc drive using a fastening member or the like, and the ground line included in the flat cable is electrically connected to the conductive plate using a separate connecting member. If the amount of parts to and the number of processes needed to assemble the spindle motor assembly are reduced, manufacturing costs of the optical disc drive may also be reduced.